


Reforging the Bonds

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [22]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post-Canon, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when they return from Namorn, and there’s an idea in the back of her head that this is the way she and her magic are stitching the four of them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reforging the Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=25837#cmt25837).

She doesn’t know what makes her start quilting, it’s never been a craft she’s focused on in particular, but it quickly becomes a compulsion and she spends hours at a time hunched over a table as the pieces come together to form a picture that even she can’t quite fully see yet.

It starts when they return from Namorn, and there’s an idea in the back of her head that this is the way she and her magic are stitching the four of them back together, reforging the bonds that had weakened until they were brittle and stretched thin and had seemed for a time to be on the edge of breaking apart forever.

When her work is finished and she can show the others, it seems somehow fitting that this patchwork quilt, now ripe with their combined magics in a way she hadn’t noticed when she was sewing, should form the landscape of their reconnection just as that thread had pulled them together so many years before.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
